My Love, my Heart, my Soul
by RebiRabbit
Summary: A forbidden love, they are meant to be together. What happens after a fateful night, if Tommy could loose Jude. What will happen? When his faith and love gets test. Rating changed to M
1. Chapter 1

**My Love, my Heart, my Soul**

This takes place after No sleep til brooklyn pt. 2!! Everything happened except Tommy and Sadie didńt come together again.

**Chapter 1: This was the end.**

"Jude..."

"Jude..."

Tommy shook her and sighed.

"Jude...wake up."

She stired and Tommy mentally thanked god.

She opened her eyes slowly figuring out where she was, Jude saw Tommy and jumped slightly.

"Tom, what are you doing here.?"

"That́s my car Jude, you fell asleep."

Jude remebered what happened and laughed a little, she had a strange dream, she thought Tommy told her he missed her.

Tommy stared confused at her.

"Jude, why are you laughing??"

She looked up at him and shook her head.

"Oh, I just had a funny dream"

"Tell me about it"

"OH dońt worry."

"It wasńt importmant" She continued.

He stared at her and sighed.

"Good we have work so you better get up" Jude looked down and saw the state she was in, she smiled and sat up."

15 hours later

Tommy and Jude sat at the soundboard yawning.

"Girl, we got it. This gonna be the first killer hit from you second album." Jude smiled at him and yawned again.

"Ok come on Íll drive you home." Jude smiled and got up as the door opened. Tommy and Jude looked over and saw Jamie standing there.

"Jamie, hi what are you doing here?"

"Hey, can we talk.?"

"Yeah you can drive me home" She turned to Tommy and smiled.

"So you can get some sleep, hit producer." He smiled and nodded.

"But please drive careful" She continued, he got up and gave her a kiss on the cheek before he left.

In the car

Jamie was screaming at Jude, she only said he broke up with her and he began.

She stared out the window.

"JAMIE, I dońt care ok. I only want to get home."

He stared at her and didńt bother what was happening in front of him.

Jude turned to him and saw lights coming towards them.

"JAMIE..."

He looked back at the street and grip the steering wheel.

Jude closed her eyes and saw Tommy smiling.

"TOMMY"

Jamie looked over at her and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**My Love, my Heart, my Soul**

**Chapter 2: Would you miss me??**

Tommy ran through the hospital door, he didńt know exactly what happened just that there was an accident and that Jude was involved.

He spottet Sadie, Darius, Victoria, Stuart and Jamie and ran over to them. Sadie and Darius jumped up and came to them.

"What happened"

"Tom, there was an accident Jamie and Jude had a fight and he didńt look on the street and suddenly..."

"You son of a bitch..." Tommy ran over to Jamie and lifted him up, Darius and Stuart tried to stop him.

"Tommy stop!!" Sadie screamed. Tommy looked over to her and Victoria and let Jamie down.

"If shés..." He couldńt say it but continued. "I promise Íll kill you." Tommy walked over to Sadie.

"Is she okay" She shook her head. "Shés in surgery" She answered crying, but stopped along with Victoria as they saw tears running down Tommýs cheeks.

"Tom..." Tom looked to Victoria and saw they were staring at him, he quichly wiped the tears away and said.

"I have to sit down." They nodded and he sat down beside them, Tommy had his hands in his lap and Sadie grabbed one.

"Sadie...I"

"Tom can I talk to you alone??" He nodded and they left the other by themself.

Meanwhile with Jude

JUDE POV

I couldńt breath it hurted too much and the pain in my back got worser with every second. All I could think about was Tommy; would I ever see him again? His lips, his hair, his smile, would he even miss me? I cańt believe I probably die and that just because of JAMIE!!

Back to Sadie and Tommy

They sat in the cafeteria. Tommy stared at his hands in his lap and Sadie stared at him.

She always knew that Tommy and Jude were ...are more than producer and artist with a little friendschip but that they are in love, she never thought about that. Now she sat in front of him and stared at him worrying about her. She suddenly realized that was the reason they didńt work out he loved Jude and not her.

"Tom..." His head snapped up.

"You ok?" He nodded and stared back at his lap.

TOMMY POV

If Jude dies...No dońt think about it, Judés a fighter and she will survive. But what if...I couldńt handle that. Now that we came closer again, she will survive, she has to survive.

**Hey guys here is the new chapter. Hope you like it and pleeeaaassee review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Love, my Heart, my Soul**

**Chapter 3: Wake up, wake up**

Tommy and Sadie went back to the other, they sat down and Tommy shot Jamie a Dońt- you dare- to ever come- near me- look. Jamie quickly looked away and sighed.

JAMIE POV

She screamed his name, why did she scream Tommy and not Jamie.? Should I tell him? NO!

I want her, he wońt get her, SHE IS MINE!!!

6 hours later

Tommy, Victoria, Sadie, Darius and Kwest were the only one left. Stuart had to work and Jamie was too tired to stay.

TOMMY POV

WORK what father would work if his daughter is in surgery or in hospital rrhg. And Jamie I quote exact what he said. "Ím too tired, Íll go home." How sick is that, first he causes the accident and then he leaves, I COULD KILL HIM!!

Tommy saw the other jumping from their chair and quickly realized that Judés doctor is coming their way. They all met the doctor halfway with worried expressions.

The doctor smiled and nodded.

"Wow, miss Harission is a fighter, we lost her a few times but she ́ll make it."

Everyone let out a breath but Tommy knew there was more.

"But..." Everyone stared at Tommy and the doctor now.

The doc nodded and sighed.

"The accident did some damage on her spine and muscels...she wońt be able to walk but we think it́s temporal."

Victoria was crying and Sadie tried to comfort her, she could handle if Jude couldńt walk atleast she is alive.

"How temporal is temporal" Asked Tommy suddenly.

"We dońt know...she needs to do exercises and a lot of attitude is importmant."

Tommy nodded and sighed, the doctor walked away with a sad smile. Tommy trembeld and Darius and Kwest saw this, they ran over to him. They steadied him but let go as he said.

"Ím fine"

TOMMY POV

They should let me alone or Íll explode.

10 minutes later

Jude was brought into a room, she knew what happened and stared now out the window. Everyone was in the room but Tommy she wanted to see him so badly.

JUDE POV

Now he cańt love me anymore who would want a handicapped girlfriend?

Suddenly the door opened and Tommy stepped in slowly. He saw Jude sitting on the bed with her head to the window. A single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Hey"

Jude turned to him with a sad smile. He smiled back and sat down in the chair beside the bed.

He brought a flower out from behind him and gave it to her. She took it with a big smile.

"Thanks"

"I got it in the souvenier shop, sorry I wanted a big teddy"

She shook her head and sighed.

"That́s ok."

Judés eyes began to fill with tears and Tommy saw this so he said.

"So...how do you want me to kill Jamie?"

Jude stared at him before she began to laugh, Tommy smiled as she tried to catch her breath.

"I mean I could kill him slowly or fast you only have to say the word and go to the funeral so noone will expect you as the murder."

Jude began to laugh again and Tommy smile grew bigger.

TOMMY POV

Shés so beautiful.

"Tom...?" He snapped out of his thoughts and looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"I love you"

Tommy stared at her with big eyes.

**I know cliffhanger. Sorry guys but how was it tell me?!**


	4. Chapter 4

**My Love, my Heart, my Soul**

**Chapter4: Confessions**

Tommy stared at her in shock.

"You...you what?"

"I love you"

Jude stared at him while he tried to speak.

"Wow..." Tommy jumped up and wanted to go out the door.

"I have to go" And with that he left.

Jude broke down and held her head in her hands.

JUDE POV

Of course, why did I say it. WHY SHOULD HE LOVE ME?????

Later in Tommýs apartment

He sat on his couch and finished the 4 bottle of beer he throw it across the room and sighed.

He watched as the bottle broke and took the guitar. He began to strum and sing.

well she was precious  
like a flower  
she grew wild  
wild but innocent  
perfect prayer in a desperate hour  
she was everything beautiful and different

stupid boy  
you can't fence that in  
stupid boy  
it's like holding back the wind

she let her heart and soul right in your hands  
and you stole her every dream  
and you crushed her plans  
she never even knew she had a choice  
and that's what happens when the only voice he hears  
is telling her she cant  
stupid boystupid boy

so what made you think that you could take a life  
and just push it, push it around  
i guess you built yourself up so high  
you had to take her and break her down

she let her heart and soul right in your hands  
and you stole her every dream  
and you crushed her plans  
she never even knew she had a choice  
and that's what happens when the only voice he hears  
is telling her she cant  
and you stupid boy

oh you always had to be right  
and now you've lost the only thing that ever made you feel alive

she let her heart and soul right in your hands  
and you stole her every dream  
and you crushed her plans, oh yes he did  
she never even knew she had a choice  
and that's what happens when the only voice he hears  
is telling her she cares

it took a while for her to figure out  
she could run  
but when she did  
she was long gone, long gone

she loved me, she loved me  
god please just let her know im sorry  
im sorry, im sorry, im sorry baby  
im down on my knees  
she's never coming back to me

"I was so stupid...I should́ve told her I love her."


	5. Chapter 5

**My Love, my Heart, my Soul**

**Chapter5: Love and lost the day I let you go**

That was one year ago, Tommy talked to Darius and got a new artist and Kwest is now Judés producer. They miss each other. Jude is fully recovered and is crying herself to sleep every night. She isńt eating right and only sleeps a few hours every night.

It was midnight Jude and Tommy were the only one left at Gmajor. Jude sat in studio A and Tommy in studio B.

Tommy walked out of the studio and to the doors of Gmajor, he wanted to open it and realized it was locked, cursing he went to studio A, he thought Kwest was still mixing, so Tommy decided to ask for the key.

He opened the door and said.

"Hey man, I..." He stopped when he saw Jude sitting at the soundboard.

"Jude"

"Tom, what do you need."

Tommy swallowd hard and sighed.

"I forgot my key could you give me yours."

"I dońt have a key, remeber"

Judes eyes shot open.

"WHY DO YOU NEED A KEY"

"Because the door is locked...I cańt believe I say this but we both are locked in Gmajor together."

Jude smiled to herself but didńt want to show Tommy, she waited for a whole year to be alone with him and finally...

"Ok, come on we cańt do anything now, do you want something to drink?" Tommy asked softly.

Jude nodded and stood up, she was about to walk out the door when everything went black for a few seconds, Tommy saw her tremble and caught her.

"Whoa, you ok?"

She nodded but he didńt believe her. He watched her closely in the last few months and he knew she was thinner and paler. He just never thought about it, he thought she would take care of herself but now it seemed like she isńt healvy.

Tommy still held Jude and his fingers run through her hair. She closed her eyes and sighed, it felt so good to have him touch her.

"Jude?"

"Mmh"

"When did you sleep or eat the last time?"

She shook her head.

"I...I dońt know"

Tommy sighed and sunk to the floor bringing her with him.

He sat down and spread his legs apart, he positioned her inbetween them so that her back was against his chest. Her head fell back against his shoulder. She was so tired, so fucking tired. She thought to herself. He wrapped his arms around her and hold her against him thightly.

He got closer to her ear and wishpered.

"Go to sleep"

"No..."

"Jude" He sighed.

"I promise Íll be there when you wake up"

"Really?"

"Really"

With that she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

He began stroking her stomach til he knew she was asleep.

TOMMY POV

I knew something was wrong, I should have done something sooner.

3 hours later

Tommy was still awake and hold onto her thightly. He was afraid what would happen if he would let go.

And suddenly he wondered if he was the reason of Judés change. He felt her shaken and knew she had a nightmare. He wisphered into her.

"Sssh...Jude everythings ok"

Judés eyes snapped open and she nearly jumped but Tommy hold onto her.

He pulled her against his chest and wisphered.

"Ssh..." Jude began to relax.

"Tommy?"

"Yeah"

"I miss you"

"I miss you too Jude."

Jude smiled and leaned into him again.

"And Jude?"

"Yeah?"

"I...I I lo...

I will remember you, will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
Remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me  
I wanna be the one

I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside  
But we can't be heard  
But I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

I'm so afraid to love you  
But more afraid to lose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was a darkness  
Deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had  
Oh you gave me light

And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
Weep not for the memories

**What do you think tell me! The song should describe Tommys feelings for Jude.**


	6. Chapter 6

**My Love, my Heart, my Soul**

**Chapter6: Confessions**

"I love you Jude" Judés eyes shot open as she turned around in his arms.

"W...what?" He smiled and crashed his lips onto hers, she smiled into the kiss and ran her hands through his hair.

He broke away and stared at her, she slowly opened her eyes and a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

He wiped them away with a smile and said.

"Jude I ...wońt..." Suddenly the door opened and Kwest stepped in, he saw them sitting on the floor and said.

"Whoa, I didńt want to interrupe anything."

"No it́s ok..." Tommy said before he jumped up and left the room, Jude stared at the ground with tears in her eyes.

"Jude?" Kwest asked but she shook her head jumped up and left the room too.

Tommy sat on his couch as he heard the doorbell, he got up and walked over to the door, he opened it and his eyes widened in shock.

"Jude!"

"Hey" She said softly.

His expression eased and he smiled as he led her into the living room.

"What are you doing here"

"Tom, what is this?"

He shrugged.

"I dońt know Jude" She sighed and was about to leave but he grabbed her wrist. She turned around quickly.

"Where are you going"

"I dońt know Tom." He sighed.

"Jude...stay, wéll figure it out tomorrow, ok" He asked softly.

"We both have the weekend off so we have plenty of time." She nodded and smiled.

3 hours later

Jude sat in the guest bedroom with Tommys guitar in her lap, she stared out the window before she began to strum and sing.

I have a smile  
Stretched from ear to ear  
To see you walking down the road

We meet at the lights  
I stare for a while  
The world around disappears

Just you and me  
On this island of hope  
A breath between us could be miles

Let me surround you  
My sea to your shore  
Let me be the calm you seek

Oh and every time I''m close to you  
There''s too much I can''t say  
And you just walk away

And I forgot  
To tell you  
I love you  
And the night''s  
Too long  
And cold here  
Without you  
I grieve in my condition  
For I cannot find the strength to say I need you so

Oh and every time I''m close to you  
There''s too much I can''t say  
And you just walk away

And I forgot  
To tell you  
I love you  
And the night''s  
Too longAnd cold here  
Without you

Tommy woke up to a soft voice, he tip toed out of the room and walked over to the guest bedroom, he stopped in the doorway and smiled as he watched her cry, smile and sing.

As she finished he said.

"Hey" She turned around quickly.

"Hey, I didńt mean to wake you"

"I dońt mind" She smiled while he walked over to her. She stood up and held her breath...

**I know short! Tell me what you think. Please**


	7. Chapter 7

**My Love, my Heart, my Soul**

**Chapter7: Do you want me?**

Tommy came closer to her til he felt her arms on his chest, he looked down at her hands and then back up.

He saw the fear, love and question in her eyes, he crashed his lips onto hers and moaned into her mouth as he felt her hands run down his chest.

His left hand wandered into her hair depending the kiss, she walks back bringing him with her til she felt the bed behind her. She lay down and he got on top of her. Jude opened her legs and he got inbetween, Jude tugged at his shirt and he broke away from the kiss so she could remove it. She throw the shirt away and stared at his chest and then his six pack. She bit her lip and stared into his eyes, she kissed him again and felt herself getting wetter with the minute.

Tommy felt himself getting harder every minute and just before he lost his control he broke away. Jude stared at him confused and he was about to get up but she holt him thight.

"What ...are you doing" She asks with fear that he would regret what he did.

"Jude, if we continue I cańt stop."

"I dońt want to" She answered and he saw the honest in her eyes.

"But I thought you are..."

"I am, but what do you think was the reason I waited Tommy, tell me."

Tommy looked into her eyes and wisphered.

"Me" She nodded.

"Do you want me" She suddenly asked.

"What??"

"Do you want me?"

He stared at her, still between her legs.

"You know I do" He wisphered again and with that he crashed his lips onto hers again.

He pretended to long, he was sick of hiding his feelings, he wanted to touch her everywhere and see the pleasure he creates. He wanted to tell everyone and make her his alone.

Since more than a year he stared at her when noone was looking and he just wanted to press her against the wall and fuck her into next year. But that was impossible, but now, her 18th birthday is in 2 months and he cańt wait any longer, it́s already been to long.

Jude moaned and felt Tommýs hands wander up her thigh but suddenly he stopped and broke away.

"Jude?" He asked out of breath.

"Yeah?"

"Are you on birth control"

She nodded and he felt relieve wash over him. He wasńt sure if he would be able to walk into the bathroom to get a condom.

Tommy kissed her again and unbuttoned her pants. She lifted her hips so he could lift them over her hips, once they were gone he lifted her shirt over her head. She was now in front of him only in her panties and blushing, he could tell. He kissed her lips, neck and then he ran his tongue over her breast, but not touching her nipple. She arched her back, wanting him to touch her where she wanted him to the last two years. Finally he gave in and began to suck on her breast his tongue caressing her nipple.

She moaned and her panties were soaking now. Tommýs left hand wandered down her stomach to her panties, he pushed against her and moaned as he felt how wet she was.

Tommy looked up at her, wanting to ask her if she is sure. Jude saw that he thought about it so she removed her panties by herself. Tommy watched her remove her panties and felt himself get rock hard. She stared up at him and thrust her hips against his, he closed his eyes and she smiled as she felt his erection, of course she was afraid but excited too.

Jude flipped them over so that she was on top. He grinned her hips against his and tried to stiffle his moans, no girl ever made him moan and it wouldńt start now. Suddenly he felt his pants loose around his hips, he looked down and saw Jude open them. He lifted his hips and she removed them. She saw his erection through his boxer and then looked up into Tommýs eyes, he saw that she was thinking about if she was really ready for this.

He took her hand in his and kissed the fingertips.

"We dońt have to Jude" And with that she knew her answer, she smiled and quickly removed his boxers. She grabbed his dick and squezzed it, Tommy closed his eyes thightly and cursed under his breath.

Suddenly he felt her tongue on him, his head pressed into the pillow and his hand wandered to her head, but he quickly removed her remebering that she was still unexperienced and he didńt want to push her. Jude knew what he wanted to do so she grabbed his hand and put it on her head.

"Thank you" Tommy wisphered and Jude smiled before opening her mouth so he could thrust into her.

His hips began to thrust and his hand pushed her head down, he didńt want to come into her mouth so he wanted to pull out she stopped him.

"Jude...Ím about to"

"I know it́s okay"

This was all new for her but she loved every minute of it the way his face loose the serious expression when he feels pleasure amazed her even more.

Tommy began to thrust into her mouth again befor he cum into her mouth, Jude still didńt hear him moan and thought she did something wrong while she swallowed and licked the liquid from him.

She crashed her lips onto his and he wrapped his arms around her before he flipped them over.

**I know cliffhanger sorry, what did you think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**My Love, my Heart, my Soul**

**Chapter8: First time**

Tommy got between Judés legs again and stared into her eyes, she smiled up at him and her left hand ran down his chest and she saw his eyes darken.

Tommy fighted so hard to hold his moans back, so he didńt feel Judés hand til she grabbed his dick. His eyes shot open and he saw the big smile on her face, he grabbed her hand and brought it up to his mouth, he kissed her hand and said.

"I love you Jude forever"

He let go of her hand and crashed his lips onto hers. She wrapped her arms around his back and he broke away from the kiss. He got close to her ear and wisphered.

"Yoúre my heart." And with that he pushed his fingers into her. She cried out in pleasure. Tommy smiled and stayed in her while he wisphered.

"My soul" He went slowly out and pushed into her hard. He stared into her eyes as he began to move his fingers inside of her. Jude closed her eyes tight and enjoyed being so close to him and she felt it coming, she knew she was gonna cum and just before she found her release he pulled out. Her eyes shot open and she saw him smiling.

"Why??" She asked.

"You will see"

He lay now fully on top of her and stared a few minutes in her eyes. He saw the love and lust reflecting in them. He kissed her again and she moaned but he broke away soon.

Jude wrapped her legs around him and he felt her wet center press against him. She looked into his eyes and saw the question in there. She nodded and then thrust slowly into her, tighting his grip on her. Jude winced in pain and Tommy pulled out, the re entering her, he continued this a few times til he went all the way in.

Tommy stared down at Jude and saw that her eyes were closed.

"Jude?" He wisphered.

She opened her eyes and saw the concern in his eyes. She smiled and she saw the relief in his eyes, Tommy crashed his lips onto her and she moaned as she felt him move suddenly. He moved in and out in slow motion, he didńt want to hurt her.

"Oh god...please Tommy...faster" Jude yelled.

Tommy began to thrust faster but not as fast as he could. Jude shut her eyes tightly, but Tommy wanted to see her eyes.

"Jude...open...your eyes" She opened them and saw the pleasure in his.

"Tommy...please ...uuhg."

Tommy felt her tighten and she screamed as she came. He thrust a few more times into her and moaned as he finally found his release.

Tommy stared down at her again and saw that she slowly opened her eyes.

She smiled up at him.

"Hey" He said softly.

He kissed her forhead and then pushed out of her. She winced and he looked concerned at her.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Ím fine" She said enjoying the fact that he didńt want to move away. He smiled down at her and then rolled to his side. Jude tried to stop him but he just laughed and brought her close to him, she lay her head down on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair and she sighed in comfort.

"Jude, why areńt you eating right or sleeping anymore"

"Tommy, please"

"No Jude, tell me!"

She sighed and wisphered.

"It́s just after everything that happened between us I didńt want anymore"

"Jude, dońt you dare to ever say that again, ok"

"But..." He cut her off

"No, what do you think what I would do if I would loose you, it was hard enough to be without you this year, I dońt want to live without you for the rest of my life"

Jude quickly looked up at him.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"Tommy Ím still 17"

"I dońt care, yoúre 18 in a few months."

She smiled and lay her head back on his chest

**That was it hope you liked it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**My Love, my Heart, my Soul**

**Chapter9: Wéll stay in bed all day**

Tommy woke up and saw blonde lying on his chest, he sighed and shook his head, he was used to have a groupie or a model in his bed so it didńt suprise him but suddenly he remebered last night.

Tommýs eyes shot open and a smile came to his lips. He pulled her tighter against him and she sighed in comfort.

Jud woke up a few hours later to pain. Her lower stomach hurt so much and the stabbing pain grew with every move. She moved her legs and moaned in pain, Tommy heard her and pulled her even closer, Jude looked up at him as she remebered last night. Tommy looked down at her and smiled.

"Hi..." He said softly.

"Hi..."

"You okay" She nodded and moved and Tommy saw her flinch"

"Ím sorry" He said, Jude looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Dońt worry, Ím sore but other than that Ím perfect" He smiled back at her and kissed her forhead.

He was about to get out of the bed but Jude held him thight. He laughed and lay down, Jude lay her head on his chest and smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Tommy?"

"Yeah"

"What are we"

Tommy sighed, he knew that would come, actually he didńt know what they were, they were more than friends he knew that but still, she was 17 and it was illegal.

"I think we are this..." And with that he crashed his lips onto hers. Jude moaned as she felt his tongue in her mouth. She grabbed on of his hands and placed it between her legs. She moaned in pain, she tried to cover it with pleasure but Tommy heard her. He broke away and smiled at her.

"Jude, we dońt have to do this now...come on" He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her. He looked into her eyes and saw that she was still tired.

"I have an idea, wéll sleep a few more hours and then wéll make breakfast...oh and you have to call your mom" She smiled and nodded.

They quickly fell asleep in each others arms again.


	10. Chapter 10

**My Love, my Heart, my Soul**

**Chapter10: Together forever**

Tommy and Jude sat in the living room in Judés house, they stared at Victoria in front of them. Victoria said she wanted to talk to Tommy and Jude.

Jude called her and said that she stayed the night with Tommy, Victoria wasńt stupid, she knew what this meant.

"So Tom" He nodded.

"Jude" She nodded too, Victoria smiled and sighed.

"Well, Tom I have to call the police" Jude jumped up with tears in her eyes while Tommy stared at the floor with a blank expression.

"MOM YOU CAŃT DO THIS PLEASE"

"Jude..." Tommy said softly. They both looked over at him and he continued.

"Miss harisson you can do whatever you want, but I almost lost Jude one year ago because I couldńt tell her I love her, I wońt do this again, I love her and you cańt keep me away from her" Victoria smiled and nodded.

"Good, because if you break her heart again, Íll break your neck"

"What" Jude asked and Tommy stared at Victoria with wide eyes.

"Do my daughters think Ím stupid or something?" Tommy was still staring at Victoria along with Jude.

"Tom, Jude you two are in love with each other since I guess her 16th birthday"

"Mom, how...?"

"Oh god, I saw you two kissing in the alley"

"What!" Tommy asked and then wisphered.

"Oh god, oh god, why didńt you do anything"

"Because you did, I was about to walk over to you but you said it first"

"And Jude I know you hated Tommy then, but he didńt do this for himself atleast not everything, he knew he would́ve caused trouble if you two would́ve hooked up"

Jude nodded and looked over at Tommy, who was staring at the ground.

"I know"

Tommýs head shot up and he asked.

"What?"

"I know" Tommy smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Oh and by the way, I dońt want to be a grandmother anytime soon" They looked to Victoria and she stood up with a big smile.

"Do you want to tell Darius?" Jude asked, Tommy nodded and said

"We have to" And with that he crashed his lips onto hers.

**I know short, but I thought it́s better than nothing!**


End file.
